


Delirious Dreams

by sheeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deception, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/pseuds/sheeon
Summary: Peter thinks it's just a dream.





	Delirious Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).

> Unofficially titled as "Peter's Life is Suffering."
> 
> Peter's age isn't mentioned in this fic so he's whatever age you'd like him to be.
> 
> Redated for exchange author reveals. Originally published 8/19/19.

Peter’s on his knees, chest heaving as he’s pinned to the bed by Tony, whose body is covering him.

It’s almost comforting except Tony is too harsh with him, his hips snapping against his ass at a near brutal pace. He doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t want the dream to end, even if the sex is rougher than he enjoys, the bite of pain an ever present sensation with each thrust. All of it feels so lifelike, the most real dream Peter’s ever had of Tony. He never wants it to be over, being worked over so thoroughly with Tony fucking him, stimulated to the point of being too much, cock painting his chest with come _again_—

“Good job, kid,” says Tony. “I’m so proud of you.”

Peter feels his heart flutter at the words. He’s misses Tony so much that he aches, but at the moment, it’s like Tony really is with him. He turns his head, trying to get a better view of Tony who’s looking down at him with a slight smile.

“Thank you, sir!” Every bit of feeling Peter has for Tony is put into those words, and at the moment, he feels as light as air with Tony being by his side, as if he would wake up and Tony would still be here with him.

Peter hears a low groan with Tony’s hips stuttering before pressing fully against his ass. He can feel Tony’s come filling him up as Tony relaxes, the orgasm having been wrung out of him. For a minute, Peter’s content to have Tony pressed up against him, but then Tony’s laughs, a dark sound that doesn’t feel right.

Peter blinks, knowing that normally his sex dreams would be over.

Something feels _off_ now, but Peter can’t place why.

“That’s cute,” Tony says, his voice sounding a touch different, almost mocking. Peter swallows, looking back at Tony, whose face looks closer to smug than happy to be with him.

“What?” He asks slowly, hoping that maybe he heard wrong, that he was imaging things.

“You’re never going to get what you want from Tony.” The voice isn’t Tony’s voice at all.

The words are a stab to the gut, and before Peter’s eyes, the warmth in Tony’s eyes drains away, his whole face morphing into the image of Beck. Peter’s veins turn to ice as it happens, frozen with horror.

This had to be a nightmare.

Any minute now, he’d be opening his eyes with all of this proving to not be real.

Even as Peter tries, he isn’t waking up. Panic settles into him, into every crevasse of his being, and even as he thinks about it, Peter can’t bring himself to move.

Beck is grinning at him, as if he can see the look of distress on him. “I had to see what was so special about you, kid.” Beck’s eyes are fixated on his face. “You really fooled yourself into thinking that Tony cared about you, didn’t you Peter?”

Peter crumbles, his strength being ripped out of him, the question just as punishing as any physical fight. It takes a moment for him to register that tears are falling down his cheeks, the hole in his chest widening into a never ending chasm.

He wants to wake up.


End file.
